


时间三部曲

by stupidgirl



Series: Dirty Laundry [1]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 时空穿梭的梗
Relationships: 10+10 - Relationship, Sergei Belov/Vladimir Garanzhin, Sergei Belov/Vladimir Kondrashin
Series: Dirty Laundry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743856





	1. Burmuda Triangle百慕达三角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时空穿梭的梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并不是很10+10的10+10。

那天去看电影去早了就打了这么一段。

TXF的S6EP03讲了个百慕大穿越的事。可能记得不是很清楚了，大致是说Mulder在调查某个事件时在百慕大地区撞船出了事，科怪三人组就给Scully打电话求助。Mulder穿越到传说中失踪的大船上遇上二战时期的各个势力，有一帮英国人想往回开(？)，有黑奴想开到非洲去，有帮德国人要找一个波兰还是哪里的科学家，那个时代还有一个和S长得很像的人专门被派去保护那个科学家。后开因为各方势力角力船已经偏离了方向，M对另一时空的S说必须让船使向百慕大(之类之类的)，不然我就再也没办法见到你了—嗯我当时就是想吃这样一个萌点，就套着TXF这个故事框架，想脑一个不算是很10＋的cp故事。因为框架是TXF的，所以也没觉得会有写出来的一天(还有一堆不能自圆其说的bug)。。。  
大致是说＋和10所在的专业团队一直致力于研究某一艘神秘失踪的游轮。因为当时船是属于某富豪的，船上又邀请了当时大量科学家和机械学家，多年来人们一直对船上发生的事和这艘船起始的目的充满了强烈的好奇心。而且据说上船的科学家们携带了大量的科研成果。他们还意外发现了一卷胶卷(这里有个没想明白的bug，胶卷应该在最后一站停船以后才拍的，但怎么会保存下来)，冲印出来以后发现了一些奇怪的事，比如有几张宴会照片那个富豪突然染了发蓄了胡子，而且看起来特别像现在的10。

然后那艘失踪的船突然在百慕大出现了。所以也不知道怎么一下(我操纵的)10接受这个任务(可以假扮成富豪之类的)穿越去当时的船上找出他们想要的所有答案。所以团队把穿越时间设定为出事前4－5天前，让10穿到船上。10临出发前跟＋说，等他任务完成回来有很重要的事情跟他说。结果几天以后在船遗迹附近发现了昏迷的10。说明他们任务失败了。＋觉得一定是那里有什么问题所以想自己穿回去看看。团队一起研究了那张宴会照片，发现只有一个身份不明的人，那个人背对着镜头看起来身形有些模糊，就让＋假扮那个人穿回去。

穿回去船上的时候发现资本主义的各种罪恶*，富豪(还没染发蓄胡子)还在某个私人舱内对伐……“massive”orgy。。。+这种百分百没还没打入内部就被侍卫拦了，富豪出来问他说为什么在这里观望，应该一起来参加，+还假装看了看里面说不感兴趣。侍卫虽然放了他但富豪显然对他产生了怀疑并且找人监视他，觉得他形迹可疑就真的被抓了。富豪在他的随身物品里搜出了一些看似很普通的东西，其实是伪装的小型摄像机(？)，也许被各种厉害的工程学家团队破拆了发现里面拍摄了不少船上的照片，还有一段10给他的视频留言(别问我我也没想明白为什么他冒险存着)。一开始各种逼供+没起作用，但还是猜到+身上有很多他这个级别的人也没见过的特别事物，+应该是来头不小。富豪提出来想和+谈个条件，他看得出来+对这艘船及船上的人和事都很感兴趣，他可以带+了解他想了解的事物，同样的他也想从+那里了解他自己感兴趣的事物，他们同时提出问题，如果超过彼此能接受的范围都可以拒绝，然后换下一条。反正船已经离开码头一时半会儿停不下来，+的所有举动都能被他控制，他觉得到时候不想让+知道那么多秘密也可以随时杀了他之类的。因为离穿回去的时间只剩下一周了比如，+就答应了。

接着就开始了一段时间的秘密交换。富豪不仅带+看了船还介绍他给各种科学家认识，但从没和他说他们这艘船最终的目的地，他这边问了+一些有关+身上那些新科技并且很认真地记录了下来，但从来没问他有关于他的真实来历。有一次+问富豪，和他玩这个游戏的目的在哪里，富豪说因为没有人分享秘密。富豪问+视频里看到的那个人是不是对他很重要，+默认了。富豪说马上就是例行的晚会，到时候会给他一个惊喜。晚会那天+收到了他来时的那套礼服，就穿着去宴会厅参加晚会了。原来富豪误解了+对那天orgy不感兴趣的反应，以为他是对另一种感兴趣(其实也不算误会)，再加上影片那件事从而猜测他和10也许是恋人关系，又因为发现自己和10有几分相似，富豪就在例行的晚会上打扮成10的那个样子。富豪出现的时候在场的人都有点吃惊，+被大家推推挤挤没太站稳的时候听到背后有拍照声。他没想到富豪变装是和他有关，而当时的场景就是他们在后来冲印出来的胶卷里所看到的场面。于是他也猜测当时照片里那个背影很模糊的人可能就是他自己，也许他就是注定要来到这艘船上的。富豪在发表完祝词以后跟周围social了一圈，之后就和+单独聊了聊。富豪说，你有没有感到惊喜，我感觉到你今晚看我的次数变多了。富豪对+说也许你们在背后探究我的秘密也许你们比我更了解我自己，像我们这种人出生就被太多利益捆绑被束缚被命运推着前进，你们所看到的了解到的不过是我们想让你们看到的那一面。我们这样的人不需要和别人交心但也会感到孤独。还好自己对于科学这一块还比较感兴趣所以排遣了一部分的苦闷。说到最后说反正一切也没有办法反抗，他认为这是宿命的安排，富豪问+相不相信宿命，他说这个不是秘密交换，+可以不回答。+说他相信。

+在每日的秘密观察中还是发现了船航行的方向和他最终出现的地点是背道而驰的。他在发现后就坚持在问富豪这个问题但富豪一直拒绝回答。直到宴会的第二天，富豪领+到控制室之类的地方告诉他你不是一直想问船的目的地是哪里，他只能告诉他是不会去他想要去的那个地方。但如果他的这艘船是去往开创人类科学新天地的那个方向，+愿不愿意和他一起去。+摇摇头，他说无论如何都会想办法让船到那个地方或者找到回到他该去的地方的方法，因为有更重要的人和事物在那里等他。这个时候富豪就下令朝着百慕大的方向调转了船头。富豪说，他相信宿命，每个人的出现必有他的意义。+问他为什么要这么做，富豪笑了，说，他相信换做是视频里给他留言的人也一定会这么做的。

+再醒来的时候已经回到了原来的时间线，他那个时候脑子还有点混乱，他想起也许他就是应该出现在这一个齿轮中，是他的出现才让船驶向了百慕达才让一切变成现在这个样子。他身上没有任何东西，对于船上的秘密如果说不说出来也许意义都不会特别大。最后10也醒过来了，他想和+说的就是问愿不愿意和他在一起，他说他们都去执行了这样的任务最终还能够顺利归来都是命运的安排，他问+相不相信宿命……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得最后醒来的10并不是真正的10而是已经造好了时间机器穿越而来的富豪。


	2. Mirror不该发生的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一下自跑出了两个小10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是真的字面意义上的10+10

曾经看过一部电影。为了不再说“忘记叫什么名字了”，我特意去查了一下叫做《不该发生的故事》。我自己记忆当中的（年代太久远了不一定记得对），两个女主是孪生姐妹，平时也不太见面那种，忘记是后来才相认的还是怎样。一个是明星之类的反正每天都是纸醉金迷灯红酒绿的各种应酬，另一个是普通女性。双方都对自己的生活感到厌倦，普通女性很羡慕对方那种聚光灯下的生活，大家商量了下想来点“刺激”的，就交换了身份。这件事情本来好像没人发现的，但那个普通女性家的狗看到她就叫。然后去过灯红酒绿那个生活的好像最后跟一个小男朋友出海船被炸了（？我看简介写的是被绑架我也搞不清了），去过普通生活那个和那一家的丈夫真的相爱了。。。好像是丈夫后来跟她说已经发现了狗知道这个秘密。算是个HE吧。

罗嗦了这么多，我又要说我的无良爽雷脑洞了。有两个世界的10，一个世界和+在一起，一个世界没有。有一次机缘巧合A世界的10发现了B世界的10居然和+在一起（而且是两人正在做的镜头）大为震惊，当然也有震惊为什么还有一个和这个世界并不重合但镜像的世界。然后A10就和B10各种吐槽+还觉得身份相差悬殊各种问题不知道对方脑子那里不对劲会和+在一起，B10当然各种维护，A10有点不屑。A回到自己的世界以后觉得一切发生得太过诡异，但自己又特别好奇（也有一部分是因为+被做的时候的样子一直印在他脑海非常魅惑挥之不去），就跟B提出来，趁这段时间比较常规（没有和熟人有牵连），不如就来交换一下。我去你那边看看你的+对你有多好，你来我这里看看我这边和+关系以及他是一个怎么样的人。B同意了，但临交换前B对A略有深意地笑了笑。

A去了以后和+相处了一阵子发现其实和他平时所认知到的这个人以及相处没有太大的差别，严肃、相对封闭、平时不喜言谈甚至是在与B以情侣身份同居的时候也看不出有和在外时太大的不同。有一次碰到一件小事（应该是A的不满累积到一定程度了，充满了“他究竟哪里对‘我’好了”的困惑，而且和他自己世界所经历过的情感类型[比如+也不会怎么主动碰他或者提出欢好，这和他自己经历过的类型并不一样吧）A就质问+说，您真的是在为我着想吗？您真的知道我需要的是什么吗？您对我一点欲望都没有，您真的爱我吗？我觉得B10和+可能已经过了那个特别不安的阶段了所以当A发出灵魂三问以后+应该还挺吃惊的也对对方这种突入起来的情绪有点不解。闹得不欢而散。

后来A发现自己的膝盖在长期训练或者高强度比赛后会隐隐作痛情况不是太严重，因为自尊心问题不告诉别人就死撑。+这个时候和他说最近天气转凉你在俱乐部要稍微调整一下训练强度尤其是举重、负重跳这些，他没理。没过几天果然变严重了，回来就躺床上缩成一团。正好碰上+来看他，就拿了个药给他说是问队医要的（应该是个止疼药之类的），但建议他去找俱乐部的队医看看毕竟他们队的医生可能更专业素质更高一些。A还在生气就也没答应。+晚上睡去客厅说让他一个人睡踏实一点，有不舒服就大声一点喊他，膝盖的问题可大可小。A一夜无眠，知道+悄悄进来看过他几次。膝盖的情况显然是影响了他的状态，队里已经在放风劝退。但他自己就认为我很强我还很能打凭什么劝退我之类的。回到国家队以后他发现+还是安排他进了主力阵容，并且没有对他的膝伤发表任何言论，但是私下里谢瓦把他叫去好几次做了检查，并给了他一些缓解疼痛和消肿之类简单治疗的药物。回到他们同居的住处以后A有过想法想问问+为什么要这么做是情侣的特权吗还是什么，但最终没问出口。那天晚上他膝伤又发作了，倒在浴室里动弹不得，就喊了+来帮忙，刚洗完澡浑身湿漉漉+就拿了个浴巾胡乱擦了下抱起他回房了。之前说因为A一直在观察+也并没有主动和+怎样，所以两人没发生过任何事，甚至A10还背着+自己解决了一次。+想给他用止疼药但他执拗地不想用，要+和他做，还在+的耳边轻声又坚定地说我想要您X我之类的。+被挑逗到面红耳赤，但还是按照他的意思推了他，并且因为知道当时的目的是想用快感来驱走疼痛所以非常下功夫让他获得所谓源源不断的快感。（）事后他抱着A去清理，A就一直在与他接吻，等他断断续续把A清理干净抱回床，两人很快就睡着了。第二天一早A10还没有醒来的时候+就很关心地摸额头啊亲亲他，看看他之前的症状是不是好转。A其实都知道却反而假装没有醒过来。

这次以后A就真香了。一来因为这段时间腿伤的事情，在情感上对+有感激也有依恋，也明白到+对于自己真正喜欢的反而不敢轻易地表露。也正因为这样，所以A10对于与+之间的情事就更起了许多坏心思，比如逼+承认被他这样那样很有感觉之类的。在训练的时候10也经常目光粘腻又热烈地注视着+，果不其然在自由活动的间隙，他会被不知道从哪里冒出来的10拖进角落里热吻，吻到+气息不稳，甚至被10摸到下身勃起的尴尬才放手。

到最终的期限临近了，A10非常舍不得离开+，但又明白自己不属于这里，这个+也不会最终属于他。话里面或多或少表达着那种自己要离开了的意思，+能够感觉到他微妙地和以前有些不一样，也能感觉到他释放出来的离别的信息。从球员变动来说是不存在他退队的情况，+只能猜测大概10要和他分手。他心里是可以接受这件事情的，一直觉得年轻人就是应该有更广阔的天地而他不过是一个过客而已（），让10成长了就好。但仍然为这样的变故感到忧伤，也已经感受到了如果10离开他以后他人生在精神上的那种孤寂。最终离别的那一天，A10故意带着+在那个时间通道的入口附近，+心里感觉到10要离开自己心里有些落寞也并不想和10分开，+心里是想要主动和他拥抱亲吻什么的，看似是被10拥抱着却隐约在接吻的时候挑逗A10，暗示两人可以做。然后这个时候B10正好回来了。+一时之间非常错愕。B10和+解释了一下，说了是想让自己（A10）知道对+的爱是不可避免的。这一切也不是自己提出来的，是A10的主意，他既没有刻意引导也没有强迫A10做任何决定。一切都是每个人自然选择的结果。对于+也是，即使他觉得10有些微的变化，他仍然选择包容与爱也证明无论是哪一个10，+都会这样去爱对方。

此处省略字面意义上的一段10+10。

在把+清理安抚入睡之后，A10坦然地与B10告别，A10后来有点明白了B当时那个笑容的含义。他在+身上找到了自己所需要的东西，那么无论是在哪一个空间，只要+还是那个+，自己还是那个10，他最终还是会走向这个人。

番外：

我觉得应该是B10为了要洗干净+而做到够本为止，还要问+是喜欢A10还是喜欢他，是A10做得舒服还是他。还说自己太傻了不应该把+分享给任何人，即使是自己也不应该。今后只准+和他不许和其他任何人，是其他任何一个10都不可以。+是他一个人的。其实听到这样表白的+又会觉得有点甜，也就任由B10去做了。


	3. Three Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重复的最荣耀之战

梗的框架仍然来自TXF。S6EP15是我比较喜欢的Monday，说的是M从周一醒来好像是有个女人来求救说她男票抢了银行目前在对峙中，M和S就卷入了这个事件当中。结果是M死了，他让然从周一醒来复盘；抢劫犯死了，他仍然从周一醒来复盘。最终是那个女友死了才让一切继续下去。

当时看着我桌上的照片突然想到72比赛也可以这样复盘。第一次很早局面就输了，赛后10拉住+强迫赛后分析问他赛场上出现的各种问题为什么他不做应对或者他为什么那么做，例如为什么不早点上莫迪，结果就是他说+不回应他。

第二天一早上醒来他发现他们还是坐在将要去场馆比赛的大巴上，时间点重新返回他们要重新开始决赛。他不知道当中发生了什么，然而这一次莫迪很早就上了，但结果他们还是输了。同样的他赛后还是各种和+扯，说这里有问题那里有问题（当然是认真在分析比赛的），+还是不应答。

第三天早上醒来又返回起点，这次又按照他们上一次的分析内容进行了一些调整，结局还是输了。然后这一次在更衣室的尴尬质问结束后，+单独找10聊了聊比赛。最后10大概觉得也许是他们还欠缺一些什么注定现在还不是拿冠军的时间点。他回到自己的房间也在想，比如是不是还有其他可以替换的地方，比如如果自己不参加比赛，或者教练换一个人。

第四天早上起来他们还是按照原来路线要出发，结果他现在教练变成了戈老师><所有之前他提到的点都被注意到了都按照他所想的发生了果然最后他们获得了比赛的胜利，全体都沉浸在喜悦中但这个时候10却觉得好像哪里不对，整体都不对。全世界在欢呼但他耳朵里似乎什么都听不到，没有任何人能理解他这种不解。

第五天早上醒来的时候，一切又返回原点，甚至比之前更早一些。然后他有点冲动地跑去敲教练房间的门发现是+就觉得很高兴。他觉得他们还是可以和这个教练一起拿到最后的冠军。这一次无论是出场人员还是打法都和之前完全不同了，最后那个3秒暂停的时候+突然和场上的队员们说，他最近都在做一个有关于决赛的梦，梦见不同的比赛结果之后有队员在各种不断质疑他。但是他对于这些球员都很有信心，他们有足够的时间和能力去赢得比赛。最后比赛果然赢了，他们没有睡觉整晚都在等要不要重赛直到最后他们领奖坐飞机回家。（好像还缺个结尾，让我有空时候再想想）。


End file.
